kampaifandomcom-20200213-history
Kampai: The Journey
The Adventure Story time! So, once upon a time, there was this Minecraft server known as Kampai Games. The server started off fairly small compared to its predecessor, Yocraft. The server at the time had features such as: *Survival, Creative Flat, Creative Plots, Parkour, Hunger Games, Mob Arena, and Bow Warfare. The staff was continously adding in new features and plugins to the server which led to a huge variety of things to do on Kampai. With over 80 plugins, some of which were used for staff only and others to make other plugins work, Kampai became the dominate force to reckon with against its competitor, Minecraft OverPowered(McOp). The staff eventually added in new things to do on Kampai such as: *Prop Hunt, Temple Run, Sky Block, Sky Grid, Capture the Flag, Team Fortress 2, Tetris, Paintball, Paint War, Connect Four, Battle Sheep. All of those features worked 100% fine, but we did have plugins that did have some hick ups, but this was to be expected as all of Kampai plugins were 100% free from the Bukkit devs, some of which were incomplete still. One of which was Death Run. A former staff member, filmorth, was assigned the task on making a course. He learned all the plugins, because Death Run consisted of 4 different plugins, and made the first map for it. Although, while we had the plugin installed on the server, the server got all messed up. Plugins stopped working, people kept getting disconnected, and the server kept crashing. Unfortunately, Remeax had to make the hard decision and scrap the entire project. Kampai eventually ending up with around 16 total games, but due to having too many games and not enough users online at once, the user count spread thin amongst all the things you can do on Kampai. This led to some plugins being deleted, 4 of which were games. Soon afterwards, Kampai started to slowly die off, eventually leading to the shutdown of Kampai. Click here to continue to THE END. Rivalry - Kampai vs McOp Kampai wasn't the only server to raise from the ground after Yocraft's downfall. Some people created small servers on their computer to play with friends, the same intent as Kampai. Probably the most recognized rival of Kampai was McOp. McOp inherited the same concept as Kampai and Yocraft, although it was more defined as a complete replicate of Yocraft. The owners were JesusGrandma58 and ProudFail. ProudFail worked for the server hosting company they had their server on, which they got for free. ProudFail basically did all the financial things as AttackingTucans did for Yocraft, and JesusGrandma58 basically did what he did on Yocraft, nothing. McOp's and Kampai's rivalry continued to backlash at one another, although there were multiple attempts on making peace with each other, but McOp kept on bad mouthing Kampai and its users. The Hunger Games - Duck Squad vs McOp One day, a group of three from each server decided to play Hunger Games for bragging rights. Team McOp consisted of: JesusGrandma58, Abchun, and Kyubi96. Team Kampai consisted of: Remeax, Yalorda, and smielycat; This team was also known as the Duck Squad, they even had matching skins with duck clothes on. They played 3 games on each server so that each team can have home field advantage, meaning basically they knew their maps on the respective server. In the end, Kampai was going to win no matter what due to having more wins overall, but they decided to playthrough it all, last match up being on McOp. The last match was truly a glorious battle due to it being that the last 2 people alive were the server owners, JesusGrandma58 and Remeax. At last, the battle concluded with Remeax on top. McOp couldn't handle the defeat and tried to claim they won.